heroes_of_the_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Finnick
Finnick is a supporting character in Disney's 2016 animated feature film Zootopia. He is a hot-tempered fennec fox, and Nick Wilde's former partner-in-crime. Appearance Finnick is a slender fennec fox with an oval-shaped face and large ears. A portion of his fur is a brownish-gold color, while his face, palms, paws and the soles of his feet are a sandy color. He also has a black nose, light brown eyes with a notable case of periorbital dark circles beneath them, and equally dark eyelids. Finnick's casual outfit is a black button-up, bowling shirt with a red stripe and a sliced diamond design on the left side of his chest. He wears a white shirt underneath, olive shorts, and can sometimes be found with a pair of black sunglasses. When scamming with Nick, Finnick's toddler disguise is usually that of a blue-gray elephant hooded sweatshirt/costume with pink inner ears, pink toes, white tusks, and a large, pink heart at the center of the suit. Only his eyes and surrounding fur are visible in the hooded suit. He can usually be seen sucking a red pacifier in addition. When he first meets Judy, he is given a junior ZPD sticker on his suit, which he later places onto Nick's shirt. Personality While Nick is calm and collected, Finnick is short-tempered and loud, often resulting to acts of violence whenever annoyed. Self-assured and no-nonsense, Finnick often tries to strike fear into those around him with verbal, and even physical threats. Although it is not a real psychological disorder, Finnick is a classic example of someone with a Napoleon Complex, being aggressive despite his small stature. Though he detests the misconception that he is a toddler, Finnick has enough self-control to maintain his boiling temper for the greater good: money, in his case. As such, he can be just as cunning and manipulative as Nick, especially when waddling around like a toddler, to render others putty in his hands. Finnick also appears to care little for authority. He paid no real mind to Judy as an officer and was unfazed in her presence, despite the fact that he, too, was involved in the con that put Nick on her radar. He apparently finds the very idea of being an officer to be humiliating. For all of his gruffness, Finnick does have a heart.7 He appears to have a particular soft spot for Judy as near the climax of the film, when visited at his van, Finnick was initially hostile upon answering, only to immediately soften at the sight of Judy. He subsequently showed her sympathy by answering her pleas and helping her find Nick, who she had evidently developed a friendship with since their last encounter. This is Finnick's only known act of kindness and indicates that he does have some amount of care for both Nick and Judy. Role in the Crossover Relationships Fantasy Wind Flik Red Buster Moon Lightning McQueen Mater Princess Sofia Boog Elliot Soren Blu Aladar Mia Thermopolis Magic Lover Clark Medina Leah Olivar Sam Kazuko Kevin Sebastian Chichay Tampipi Joaquin Manansala Serena Marchesa Tenten Ibarra Eva Mapendo Inno Cortes Heroes of the World Optimus Prime Bumblebee William Lennox Cade Yeager Viviane Wembly Owen Grady Claire Dearing The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Category:Zootopia Category:Zootopia Characters Category:Characters Category:Support Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Animals Category:Foxes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Tertiary Characters Category:Animated Characters